<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My pay doesn't cover this. by FrozenTarp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537080">My pay doesn't cover this.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenTarp/pseuds/FrozenTarp'>FrozenTarp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls) - Fandom, Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Bondage, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenTarp/pseuds/FrozenTarp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper a hard-working businessman finds his relationship with his wife to be bland. So, when an underpaid employee catches his eye, he plans a night of fun while his wife is out. </p><p>Please read the tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines/Pacifica Southeast | Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher &amp; Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My pay doesn't cover this.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Rape. Un consensual sex. Bondage, torture, violence, physically fighting, swearing, verbal abuse, implied self harm, past injures, old self harm scars, no actually self harm done in the fic. Oh, and cheating on a partner.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold hands, ruff hands, the hands of a man who knew how to work, may it be on paper or with lumber, gripped the brass pen tightly. Signing off the last bit of Dippers contract for the night. Finalizing his work for the day. The sky was dim as he looked outside. It was time for one to settle down for dinner- he thought- before bed, accompanied with wine. With that in mind, Dipper lifted himself off his chair, smooth lips pale and thin parted briefly as a sigh left them. Head-turning towards the sound of footsteps as his wife passed his desk. Her white dress flowing around her ankles as heels padded across the stone floor. A happy little bounce with each step</p><p>"No goodbye kiss paf?" He asked. lips turned up into almost a teasing smile. His blue eyes watching her backside, following the curve of her waist; Simply admiring her physical beauty for the moment. Though eyes hardening as his brain pointed out her many physical flaws. Like the fact that her waist was an hourglass shape and the way, her legs filled out shapely and smooth.</p><p>She froze, turning around. "Oh, sweetie. I didn't see you there." She replied. Startled. Her face breaking out into a wide smile, "Of course you can have a goodbye kiss!" She declares with a pretty giggle, practically throwing herself onto his arm, rocking on the back of her heels. Dipper felt his heart flutter and leaned down slightly; arm looped around her waist as she pecked his mouth a couple of times. Sometimes missing his lips as she doted him with attention as he returned the favor with far less enthusiasm. </p><p>"Darling when will you be getting back from your girls' night out?" He questions, loosening his hold on her body. "I seem to have forgotten what you told me earlier," He added, unhooking his arm from her dainty frame, taking a step back. His eyes calculating her form in distaste, despite the fact his heart fluttered in his chest at everything she said and did. His mind wishing that her chest was flatter, and why a dress? She was pretty enough in a suit.</p><p>"Oh, around midnight maybe" She replies, 'Unless you want me home sooner?" She asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Her natural skin glowing in the light, the only hint of makeup on her face being mascara.</p><p>Dipper chuckled, 'No, no Pacifica do what you wish. Just have fun." He answered truthfully. More than happy, he glanced at the clock, which gave him just enough time.</p><p>"Thank you, darling!" She exclaimed, making an exciting dash for the door, and shutting it behind her gently.<br/>
-</p><p>Time passed slowly for Dipper, almost too slow, ears waiting for a noise to indicate that his wife had forgotten something. After what was realistically two minutes, Dipper relaxed, turning away from his desk, pulling off his wedding ring, and sitting it gently upon his desk. Heading down the halls and passing by Pacifica’s room, pausing by her door before heading to his own.</p><p>With a sigh Dipper held a hand over his chest, muttering a quick apology to God before gradually opening the door. Entering as one would if preparing for a lunging Animal. His blue eyes met even brighter as he adjusted his tie, clearing his throat and taking two steps forward; In the middle of the room, lay a scrawny looking blue-haired man. Shuffling as far away as his restraints could let him at Dippers approach. Flinching as dipper sat down beside him. </p><p>"It's alright William." The man mumbles, his hand landing on the half-naked man's thigh. "Everything is going to be alright." He promises, running his hand up higher, stopping about an inch away from his crotch.</p><p>A muffled yelp left Williams' lips as he struggled to pull himself away. Legs jerking back and forth, jostling Dipper's hand. His wrists rubbing raw against the rope that bound them. A pained whine slipping past his spit-soaked gage. </p><p> "Shh. Shh. It is alright” Dipper comforts, crawling over the other man's body, legs sandwiching Williams's torso. His twitchy hands moving towards the gage wrapped firmly around Williams's mouth. William struggling increases at that, leaning away from Dipper's hand. The weight seated upon his stomach making it nearly impossible to move as his bound ankles restricted his mobility. The man's hands reached behind his messy blue hair and undid the knot of the gage. Pulling it off and tossing it towards the other side of the tidy room. </p><p>"What the Hell do you think you're doing Dipper?" William spat, sapphire blue eyes burning with hatred, hardened with his tears, lips turned up in a snarl.</p><p>Dipper did not respond, simply allowing his cold calloused hands to land upon Williams's warm chest. Thumb running over every single visible rid, letting out a pleased hum as he admired the white skin that covered the man smoothly-- but not too smooth, the skin was still tuff, not polished, containing a couple of scars and Dipper loved it. More scars though, it needed more scars. “I mean it, what are you doing!" William screamed this time, as he began to pull against his restraints once more. Breaking Dipper out of thought.<br/>
Dippers looked straight William in the eye as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small carving knife.</p><p>"Dipper… Stop!" Will shouted, freighted tear-stained eyes widening as it landed on the knife, brows creased into a permanent frown. </p><p>Dipper smiled a soft smile, grabbing the man’s arms, cutting away the rope. The material parted, setting bruised, and bleeding arms free. Pleased Dipper grabbed a skinny wrist, bringing his lips to it, pressing soft kisses across the torn flesh, ignoring the man's trembling. Tongue sticking out to lap at blood, with slow and long strides, savoring the taste. </p><p>Once every inch of flesh was lathed with spit Dipper leaned back, admiring the many scars that littered Williams arms, some crisscrossed and layering each other, catching sight of a carved word or two. Williams's arms were so deformed and sick, Dipper and loved every inch of it, never had he ever seen such physical beauty.        </p><p>Light Blue eyes blew wide as a solid weight made contact with his nose, creating a crunching nose in the air as the blow caused his weight to fall onto Williams's pelvis. A wheezing sound leaving Dippers' mouth as he reached for his nose-wiping away blood as he looked towards William. An angry betrayed expression in his watery gaze.</p><p>"What was that for?" He asked. Grabbing both wrists. Taking advantage of Williams's shock at what he just done and pinning them behind his head, leaning closer. </p><p>"It's because I said, stop." He growled, spitting in Dipper's face, weak arms pushing against strong ones, desperate to break free.</p><p>"Fair point" Dipper muttered against the flesh of Williams's neck. His tongue peeking out to give the flesh a testing lick. Not minding the others spit on his cheek as he found Williams's sweet spot. Noting the way William froze up, biting his lip only to thrash about more. </p><p>Dipper smirked letting out a breath of air over the spot, lips latching upon the flesh, sucking upon it, like a suckling baby. His tongue running over the skin pinched in his mouth as he added teeth into the game. His hands gripping bruised wrists harder as he bit down, teeth breaking flesh. Sapphire eye's widened as far as they could, a pained scream leaving Williams's lips as fresh tears slipped out the corner of his eyes. Body going rigged as Dipper began lapping away at the bite, suckling on the wound just to taste the blood. Oh god, he wanted this, he needed this. This was beyond his perfect fantasies, this felt better than with Pacifica, oh she felt right too but she was better to talk with, to snuggle with. No, No this man below him was a Bitch, the perfect fuck toy, useless, foul-mouthed, begy, and depressed. God, he needed to touch more of him, feel more of him. Be inside him.</p><p>"I hate you." William sobbed, reality kicking in. "I didn't do anything to you. Why?" He asked. Dipper ignored him, letting go of trembling wrists and began undoing the man below his pants. "WHY!? I swear I’ve never spat in your coffee or anything like that" Williams screamed, hands gripping blankets tightly, angry tears carving a path down his cheeks. "Why, why, why, why, why?" </p><p>"Shut up!" Dipper demands, striking William across the face, his hand stinging angry and red, leaving behind an angry hand-shaped mark across the blue-haired mas face. "Just shut up. . ." He mumbled, reaching a hand forwards to wipe away the tears of a startled William who responded by biting Dippers' fingers.</p><p>Dipper frowned yanking his hand away, breaking out into a smirk as his other hand still doing the dirty work finally managed to get Williams’s jeans down to his knees. Now all was left was the boxers. William looked away face flushed red and furious. Refusing to wiggle around now that he was nearly completely exposed.</p><p>Dipper stared, longer than he should off. Ignoring the harsh sobbing of the other, ignoring their apologies and pleas and the way Williams's body trembled and shook, sinking into the bed as best as it could to get away from him. Dipper reached for William’s crotch a little unsure. He had never done it with a man before. . . Yet it felt so right, so good, his heart was swelling god it felt amazing. His hand gently covered Williams clothed dick, making eye contact with him, almost daring the guy to punch him again, his nose still leaking blood all over the other's pale chest.</p><p>"Please at least pretend to enjoy this." Dipper pleaded, his other hand coming to rest upon William’s heaving chest, rising and falling rapidly, in great heaps of air. Panicked and restless, flesh dotted with sweat from all the struggling. "Okay, I'm going to have to tie you up again." He breathed out gently, pulling some ribbon out of his pockets, much softer than the rope he used before. Dodging as another fist went for his face.</p><p>"Don't be like that, William. I know you are afraid but"" He shifted, straddling Will’s legs better. "It’d be easier for us both if you calmed down.."</p><p>William tried to kick him off but to no avail. His bound ankles leaving him as helpless as a mermaid on land. Dipper's smile fell, replaced with an awful, furious snarl. "I said," he raised a fist, "stop struggling!" He punched Williams's stomach; a quick, solid strike. William jolted from the impact. The pain made his body want to curl, but he could not. He cried out in agony and sobbed harder as Dipper wrapped the ribbon around his arms, securing him to the bedpost. </p><p>"I wouldn't have to hurt you if you'd just obey.” He grabbed Wills's face, forcing him to look at him. "We're going to make love tonight. Don't make me hit you again."</p><p>"S-shut u-up," William tried to snarl, but it came out wheezy and unintelligible as dipper slowly pulled his boxers down.</p><p>"Gorgeous..." Dipper breathed. He kissed Williams's chest all the way down to his abdomen. His hands rested on his hips as he nuzzled the soft flesh of his smooth tummy. His hand wrapped around a limp cock, attempting to bring life to it. He kissed Williams bruising stomach one last time, earning a pained cry from William, before sitting up. Metal clanked gently as he unbuckled and removed his belt. It was tossed aside. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them only partly down along with his underwear. His cock sprang forth. "I would prep you, but you've been nothing but a pain. . ." He sighed. </p><p>William let out a loud sob and squeezed his thighs together. That thing would kill him, he was not built to please a man, that thing would bruise his kidneys, hurt him in every way. He fought to keep his legs together as Dipper tried to pry them open. William was struck in the side of the head, making him momentarily weak. Dipper opened his legs and settled between them. His cock leaking precum from the tip. The organ nestled between William's cheeks, prodding his entrance teasingly.</p><p>"You keep testing my patience, Will," Dipper pulled Williams's legs up to rest on his shoulders and nuzzled one, nipping the flesh, hopefully, to add another pretty scar. "I wanted to make this more pleasurable for you, but perhaps if I don't then you'll be more agreeable in the future to avoid the pain.” William gulped, hell no, there wasn't going to be another time. He was about to punch the insufferable man in the face once more only to bite his lip as the head was forced in past a tight ring of muscle. Unable to control himself William screamed and fought to get away, but Dipper’s grip on his thighs was unbreakable. Inch after inch entered, bringing with them a sharp, burning pain that sent fresh tears rolling down Williams's face. "You're so tight..." Dipper breathed. Deeper and deeper, he sank. William arched and writhed in agony. Too deep, too big, too hot, too solid. The sharp pain turned dull and throbbed throughout his entire being. There was nothing he could do to stop it.</p><p>Finally, he sheaved in fully. Dipper moaned softly and kissed Wills's leg, licking the wound. "You feel so good... You're so damn tight... Are you in pain? I know you are." He nudged his hips forward and William jolted, sobbing. He tried to stay still and keep from struggling, as moving made the pain worse anyway. "I hate that I had to hurt you" Dipper mumbled. “But you wouldn't do what I said. Do you understand now what happens if you don't obey me?" He asked. William didn't respond much other than a string of curses and a promise to spit in his coffee this time for real. </p><p>Dipper's thrusts did not start slow. This was a punishment, after all. William was hot and tight and felt so wonderful. Dipper made sure every thrust was hard and deep, drawing agonized sobs from William but hot delicious pleasure for himself. Soon, he was panting, groaning, dizzy with satisfaction. William bit his lip drawing blood as fingers grasped at bedsheets.</p><p>"I'm close, William," Dipper panted, "I hope you're ready"</p><p>William barely understood what he said, unable to hear well over his own desperate, muffled cries, but he heard enough. Gathering all his strength he did his best to tighten as much as he could. He did not want that awful stuff inside him. He wanted to make it physically impossible for him to thrust inside him. But his efforts were for not. With a single slam of his hips, Dipper came. They both cried out, one in pain the other in overwhelming pleasure. Dippers sperm spilling out of Williams abused hole. </p><p>Will sobbed, body used and achy. Above him, Dipper was basking in the afterglow of orgasm, loving how William's tight entrance squeezed his dick. "Yes. . God . . Yes" He rocked his hips leaning down and kissed his cheek tenderly. "We'll make love every night Pacifica is out. We'll be so happy together." William did not acknowledge him. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and turned his face away. The only thing he wanted was for Dipper to die. To leave him and stop touching him and just die. </p><p>Dipper pulled out, his seed soaking the sheets.  William's arms and legs were numb. His body ached all over as Dipper kissed his marred and thin leg, letting them both down gently. "You're a mess. If I run you a bath, will you be good and wash with me? Or do I have to hurt you?"</p><p>William sobbed. He felt disgusting. A bath sounded like Heaven. His only other option was to lay in filth. He could not. He nodded, agreeing to Dipper's terms.</p><p>Dipper smiled from ear to ear. "Wonderful!" He kissed a rib and left the bed.</p><p>The water soon turned on in the bathroom. Dipper was standing over him again, that smile still on his face. "Gorgeous..." he caressed Williams caved in stomach. When he pushed on it, William squirmed "Mm. So beautiful . . ." He gently caressed Williams face before reaching up and untying the ribbon binding his arms,<br/>
William did not struggle. His arms screamed in pain as they were lowered to his sides. </p><p>Dipper picked him up and kissed his head. "So pretty…" He carried him into the bathroom and gently sat him in the slowly-filling tub. The water was warm. It felt good on Williams's sore muscles.</p><p>Dipper stripped and climbed in behind him. He wrapped his arms around the man’s small frame and kissed his neck. "Isn't this so nice, William? Just the two of us."</p><p>William whimpered. His body was tense with fear and anxiety. He could not relax with Dipper against him.</p><p>Dipper kissed his neck again, sucking slightly on his wound. Arms wrapping around his waist, rubbing against bones. He kissed his cheek and turned the water off. His arms wrapped around him again, hugging him tightly. "Your beautiful, William. Tell me your beautiful."</p><p>William said nothing.</p><p>Dipper's hand gripped his neck firmly, a silent threat to cut off his air. "Don't make me hurt you." He hissed with a voice like venom.</p><p>William whimpered, lip trembling, barely holding back a meltdown. He half wished Dipper would just choke him to death and end this Hell, but he knew he needed to survive. He had to escape and get to the cops. He had to take Dipper down, even if it meant enduring more torture and lying about his hideous appearance. His voice was weak, trembling, barely above a whisper, "I am beautiful, Dipper..."</p><p>"There you go," Dipper peppered his cheek with kisses. "See that wasn’t that hard," His hand left William's neck and trailed down his body. It slipped between his legs and two fingers entered him. William broke down into loud sobs, his body shaking with them. He did not fight Dipper off or try to get away from his touch. It was pointless. Dipper kissed his neck and spread his fingers inside him. "Don't cry, don't cry. I'm just cleaning you up," he whispered.</p><p>"I hate you..." William sobbed.</p><p>Dipper nuzzled the back of Wills's neck. "You don't mean that.." He whispered. His fingers leaving William, his arms firmly wrapped around him once again.</p><p>The bath lasted too long. Dipper was too sweet and affectionate. Despite being scrubbed clean with cloth and soap, William still felt disgusting. He hated the kisses and caresses and coos and compliments. He wanted to punch him, but that was risky he did not feel like getting hurt again at this moment. Dipper, strong. A bad idea.</p><p>Dipper helped him out of the tub and Williams's legs shook as he dried him. Dipper Wrapping him up in a towel as he took him to the bed. "Wait right here, William." He gently laid him down, still wrapped in the towel, and disappeared into the bathroom again.</p><p>William turned, gazing tiredly at the door. It was deadbolted on the other side like earlier. With the state of his body and mind, he would not be able to get out the door before Dipper caught him. It would be a suicide mission and he would be beaten down again. Best to save his strength, behave a little while, let the pain ease, wait for the right moment to make his escape.</p><p>After a few minutes, Dipper returned. His hair was neatly combed, though still damp, and white underwear spared William from having to see that awful, awful thing again. The ribbon was snatched off the floor and tied to the foot of the bed. The other end was secured around Williams's ankle.</p><p>"Can't have you trying to escape," Dipper said, a soft look in his eyes. "I'm an exceptionally light sleeper. If you try anything I will wake up. I'd hate to have to hurt you, William." He leaned down and kissed his forehead sweetly.</p><p>"What about your wife?" William asked. He knew all about Dipper's life, the millionaire who owned the company he worked in, and his Wife the fashion designer. </p><p>"I left a note on the door. </p><p>Dipper took the towel from William and covered him with the blanket instead. The lights went out and he slipped into bed with him. His arms wrapped around him securely. Kisses peppered the back of his neck again. "Goodnight, William."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Dipper growled in the back of his throat and pinched William's stomach harshly. "I said goodnight."</p><p>William yelped in pain. "Goodnight!"</p><p> Dipper rubbed the spot to soothe it, then settled down.</p><p>The room was quiet save for the gentle sound of a fan running in the walls. William was exhausted, but how could he possibly sleep with Dipper against him, breathing down his neck? He did not think he could, but eventually, he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>